Pocket Moron
by Cyzara Nymphis
Summary: Trunks left his DS lying around and some starts playing... One shot. Mention of CellxFrieza OOC


I do not own DBZ or pokemon or the Nintendo DS. This is a stupid one shot that is about Cell getting addicted to Pokemon. There is some CellXFrieza, but its all G. Of course there is OOC as well. This one is just funny. Oh, it my usual thing in my one shots with Cell and Frieza. They are alive somehow and live in the capsule corp. building. So it doesn't make sense, it just a fanfic…

It was left sitting on the couch. That purple haired child spent so much time playing with that thing. He had to see what it does.

Cell, a towering green mighty android, picked up the Nintendo DS off the couch. Trunks, it's owner, left it there complaining how he beat then game in it a hundred times and he was sick of it. The android was in disbelief that anyone would waste so much time on something that didn't benefit in anyway.

He turned on the power anyways. Cell watched the game auto start. It started out with some words on the screen, then a moon rose over a lake on the small dual screens. Images of strange creatures and people played in the beginning cut scene. The green creature was hypnotized by the pixelated things, watching with almost zeal. The movie ended with a great white, dragon-like creature roaring and swimming on the lower screen.

Press start, the game commanded.

Cell could not resist. With another roar from the dragon-looking beast, it began.

It was so amazing to the android. How could something like this just be a child's toy? He had to play this thing; He _must_!

Starting a new game, Cell figured the bratty child wouldn't care. He just got a new one that looked pretty much the same. Trunks was so spoiled.

Cell read the opening a little bored by it. He decided to play a female character and named her after Bulma. More story development ensued, and Cell was beginning to think this game was wasting his time. But then he got to chose a creature to battle with. Battle, that got the android's attention. He was only half way reading the text before, but soon realized this game was all about being the strongest. That he could do.

Cell chose a flaming mouse pokemon, because it was the least cute. He named it seventeen; It reminded him of the other android for some reason. Then, Cell was allowed to start his epic journey.

Hours past, Cell was engulfed in the game. He had not got all that far; there was so much to do. He HAD to do it all. He had to be the very best.

Frieza came around the corner. The icejin was in a foul mood. He had to spend most of his day dealing with Vegeta. He wanted a little attention from Cell.

"Cell," Frieza crawled up next to the android. "Whatcha doing?"

Cell waved his hand, "Not now. I'm playing this."

Frieza's face contorted in anger. Nobody blows him off, especially over a video game. "Cell, save it and turn that off."

"Not now, Frieza. I'm in the middle of something."

"YES NOW!"

Cell looked up slowly from the DS, his magenta eyes had an unsettling look to them, "When I get to a stopping point."

The small icejin coward away. He had never seen Cell so frightening, especially not to him. He got up from the couch.

"I…I'll just be in our room." The little alien slunk away. The distracted android didn't even hear him. To Cell, pokemon was the only thing that existed now. He had to be the most powerful pokemon trainer ever. He would have all the pokemon. Most of all, he had to have that white dragon.

An hour or so later, Trunks busted into the room, playing his newer 3DS. He saw the large android leaning over the DS, looking so tiny in his massive hands.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Trunks leaned over to see the screen. "You're playing pokemon?"

"Uh-huh."

The purple haired boy laughed, "Wow. I didn't think you would like pokemon…"

Cell waved a hand at the child, "Yes, yes, that's fascinating. Now please, I'm busy."

Trunks snickered and walked away, "Dude, you are so hooked…"

Now, Cell had gotten to the point were he was one shot OK-ing every pokemon he came across. He had only the dragon-type gym leader to beat.

_I'll just finish this, then I'll be done._ He thought. Cell, however, got destroyed by Clair, the dragon master.

"How can this be!" The game-addicted android growled. He needed to train more, with an ice pokemon.

Several hours later, Frieza came back.

"Cell, it's one-thirty in the morning," He sighed. "Turn that off and come to bed."

Cell didn't even pay attention, "Look at this pokemon; It's sneasel. It is ice and dark and so very cute, so I named it after you."

Frieza face palmed, "Cell, turn that off."

No answer. The icejin reached for the DS, Cell jerked it away. The android glared, "Excuse you. Rude…"

The alien hissed and turned, stomping off.

Cell just had to beat that stupid dragon-master. His defeat at her hands had only strengthened his desire to capture that huge, white sea dragon. The legendary beast that so many of the NPCs were mystified by. He want to harness the power of that dragon. He'd go to bed then.

The android went back to the gym, leaving victorious now. He could face the league challenge now.

_Well, It's just four trainers,_ he reasoned to himself._ I'll just beat them before I go to bed._

Going along victory road and fighting the elite four took longer than Cell had expected, but he was the victor none the less. He grinned wide,_ I did it! I beat it!_

But what about the great beast of the sea? He had not got the thing necessary to find it. He had to see what was up. After the credits finished running, he loaded the game once again. His character was at her home, then called away to face some dancers to earn the right to met Lugia, the dragon-like creature he so desired to master.

"OH MY GAWD! Have you been up all night?"

Cell looked up to see Bulma standing , hands on hips, with a shocked look.

"Uh, well…"

She shook her head, "I think you should turn that off. You're getting a little obsessive."

"I have to finish this first."

Bulma walked away, "Whatever you say, but I don't want to hear the bitch-out you're going to get from Frieza…"

Cell ignored the woman and continued his quest. He made short work of the kimono girls and the whirl island.

Cell was face to face with it now, the magnificent Lugia. He was perfectly prepared and saved before he spoke to the beast. The creature put up a wonderful fight. The android expected nothing less. Eventually, he captured the pokemon.

Cell thought he would jump for joy. That is until he saw the pokedex page.

Lugia was not a dragon. It was in fact Flying/Psychic. Cell hated psychic pokemon…

"!"  
>Trunks, leaning around the corner, laughed loudly at the android, "What? You forget to save?"<p>

Cell growled, "That stupid pokemon isn't even a damn dragon! Stupid Lugia!"

Trunks shrugged, "Lugia and Ho-oh suck ass anyway buddy. Use Misdreavious, Umbrion, Gyrados, and Typhlosion. They're all you need."

"But…oh screw this," Cell saved and turned off the game. "What a let down…"

Trunks chuckled, "Well, you think that's bad, play Black."

Cell stumbled to his feet, "I'm going to bed." He started to walk off, but turned and grabbed the DS first.

_Well, I'll just lay down and play until I'm tired._

Lol poor Cell. Pokemon is like crack.


End file.
